


I've Grown Attached to You Being Here

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [18]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, LV AU Week 2019, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan tells us how season three should have ended.LoVe AU Week 2019 - Day 3 - Prompt:  Prosthetic Love by Typhoon





	I've Grown Attached to You Being Here

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different. Not sure if it will work, but I'm just going to go for it. Hope you like it.

The morning Veronica arrived to bandage my hands after the fight with Gory, I was so hung over, I wasn't even sure it was her – just a mirage in the haze  of the drink and the drugs. Later, when she slipped between the sheets, pressing her warm, naked body against me, I didn't fight it. Let her be a glorious apparition. But when she ran her fingers so gently over my skin before mounting me – her beautiful blond hair glowing in the sunlight like some otherworldly angel - that I let myself accept that she was real.

 

“Veronica.”

 

And that smile – half wicked, half saintly – that she gave me as she pressed herself down on me, rolling her hips in that way that made me curse and moan.

 

There was a fleeting thought, after she slipped away for a minute to claim my Hearst t-shirt, that she would leave, but in fact, she came back to bed and stayed wrapped around me all night. The next morning, there were waffles and bacon and strong black coffee, and she stayed through the day. Later, she insisted I come with her when she picked up some things from home. The shock when she emerged with a suitcase made me momentarily freeze and Keith glaring at me down the stairs from the apartment, but made no move to stop her.

 

We only had a few weeks before she left for her FBI internship, she explained as I emerged from my shock long enough to help lift the bag into my car. When I pressed her on why, and at first she deflected, kissing me deeply as her hand pressed against my fly, but later, while we lay naked, staring up at the ceiling, she finally admitted why she was there.

 

“Gory.”

 

Whether the fear that Gory would kill me when she wasn't there, or the fact that I beat him for her, was never clear, but I didn't care. And I still don't.

 

But now there's talk - as her flight to Virginia is booked and goodbye parties are planned - that she wants me to come with her. And that's when the why starts again. I've said I love her a million times, in a million ways, every day since she came back, and she still does not…cannot…after all we've been through.

 

Instead, she strokes my back and murmurs her musings on why it's so important for me to come with her.

 

“I've grown attached to you being here.”

 

And the tiny smile she gives me tells me all I need to know. It all becomes perfectly clear.

 


End file.
